Oz The Wizard
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: An younger Ozpin dubbed "Oz The Wizard" is known for completing tasks that others would find dangerous and inhumane. However when a client gives him the mission of infiltrating Beacon Academy, will he rely on his conscious or instinct?


Old Ozzy had finally gotten the call he was yearning for, the call to utilize his 'underground' skills once more, he wasn't proud of the knowledge he obtained for his mysterious older brother but he had finally came to terms with the fact that his work usually attracts people with power, positive or negative. They all looked for Oz The Wizard, the most notorious taskmaster in downtown Vale. He had a rep for completing every and all jobs he was tasked with, everything from finding a missing dog to capturing the princess of Vale, he was accustomed to it all. His only rules was that he didn't kill and that after he was done, he had no more affiliation with you unless you were willing to pay

Ozpin had a sinking feeling that he was in for the long haul when his client walked in with six multicolored suitcases, each had a red question mark, however the carrier was nothing much to speak of, a simple green suit with a large polka dot bow tie. Ozpin's usually bland diner was given a spectacle that made Ozpin swallow his coffee too fast "Good day sir are you new to this kingdom?"

The man noticed the source of this comment and simply smiled, it was as sincere as it was deranged " Oh no, sort of lost but I can manage" The silver haired boy patted the seat next to him, the man gave no signs of resistance.

"You're a very charming boy, but I need your services that don't require you to show fake kindness" The overall mood was altered in under a minute, Ozpin could feel the wrath of the man's eyes slowly eat him alive.

The owner of the establishment arrived to make sure things were in order, and by in order he didn't want any more of Ozpin's business 'transactions' going on in his diner, they always attractive the type people you would only see in mobster movies. Ozpin got the memo and asked that the man talk with him outside, he complied and followed Ozpin to the local park. After many minutes of walking, Ozpin could feel the man get restless, and Ozpin could understand why he would. He was carrying six suitcases in the middle of one of the hottest summers Vale had gotten in years and to top it off he was in a very bulky suit with no buttons undone.

Ozpin stopped dead set in the middle of the park, his shimmering golden eyes looked up at the adult "We're alone now, you can tell your associates to stop following us" The man stopped and held one of his hands to signal them to cease, after that the boy's body relaxed.

The man placed his hands in his pocket and smirked "Pretty good, I was under the impression that the most skilled people are either working for the government or are outside the kingdom"

"My brother trained me before he left to pursue an higher purpose of life, he was a man of many talents" The man nodded and dropped his suitcases, each one was neatly stacked on top of the other, not one was an inch off.

"Nice magic trick" Ozpin commented

"This is more than a meager magic trick, if this suitcases are not stacked with precision it sets off a time dexplosion, it's a way of making sure that if a competitor gets to me, they won't have anything left to bring back, including themselves" He was without regret or mercy, Ozpin had never dealt with a man who cared about the integrity of his deals so much. For a foggy point of view, this would usually be the time where Ozpin would have to participate in some of illegal dust shipping or some along those lines. Oz already had a price for said jobs.

"Well let's dive into what I need from you" He slowly opened all suitcases, the constant zipping and undoing of certain metal clips was extremely noticeable and was hard to mask or cover up. Ozpin took his time and sat on the nearest boulder, he was becoming more aware that the man had little to no care for those without power, he noticed this when he viewed the way he had approached him. Strong and impatient.

The symphony of random things came to a very relieving end "Here I will show you what is in these suitcases once, then you will swear to an oath of secrecy, nothing you've heard and seen leaves this point"

"Alright" Ozpin said with conviction, even though his physical body was at ease, his mind was creating tens of thousands of scenarios that would end with him getting assassinated.

"First of all, my name is Mitsuby, I have been giving extraordinary opportunities from your current buyer, opportunities that could threaten the will of the kingdoms"

Ozpin quickly snapped back with his own input "My price is 50,000 lien"

"But I haven't even..."

"Your job involves the kingdoms, and with such a job comes a bevy of skilled hunters, I need time to bring myself back to my pristine state, and you as a buyer can't object either, there are no other skilled people here, only nice people and dusty book shops" Mitsuby had no other retort, the mission he was sent with wasn't devoid of any difficulty. Ozpin was the only sixteen boy who would actually accept the job with a given fund, and no other professional would work with a low key associate.

"Fine, your mission is reconnaissance, we need you to act as a huntsmen participating in the 'Shin Rotou'. A test that chooses the future huntsmen, I want you to pay particular attention to a student named Ki Asmei, he is one who seeks to deny us our opportunities" Ozpin pondered for a bit and then walked away

"I need two weeks to prepare, I will see on the thirtieth" He soon dashed away

Ozpin was in desperate need of training, his skills had gotten rusty from him taking on simple tasks. He remember being able to bench press a ton without breaking a sweat, now at this point he could barely lift two hundred and that was a serious problem. His thoughts were clouding his scenes and eventually he collapsed on to the nearest citizen.

His unintended target was a girl with blond hair, it extended to two ponytails " Hey please move out the way!" The girl didn't run or flinch , her deep green eyes didn't waiver. Her soul was as solid as a rock, he had no idea what was happening.

She wore a fierce smirk and pulled out a long staff with mysterious symbols "Now that wouldn't be fun!"That was the only sentence he heard the girl say. Her staff's symbols start to move and shift, a dark ominous aura was flowing through it and the wielder herself was engulfed in aura as well.

Ozpin's body defied the laws of physics and plummeted toward the nearest dumpster. The boy felt an emotion he wasn't really accustomed to, his eyes were fixated on the blond girl would had just embarrassed him, sure she stopped him from crushing his neck but it was unnecessary to make the dumpster his landing spot.

"My bad, I'm still get a hold on my powers hehe" She helped Ozpin out of the pile and brushed his coat off, however she overdid it a bit and used a convenient vacuum to remove all sources of filth from the jacket.

He pulled away "I'm fine, you don't have to do anything, this jacket is cheap in compassion to your lovely robes" He gestured to her lavender cloth, that was waving in the wind with exotic flavor.

"Thanks but I prefer the simple lifestyle you seem to showcase with your clothing, trust and believe that I rather be in a set of sweatpants as opposed to these deadly rags" Ozpin chuckled a bit and took his leave, he left only one thing for the girl to remember him and it was no tangible object that you could keep on the dresser.

"Then live that life my friend, you are a single human being, meaning you can pick and choose what inspires you, I myself am not a good example but you get my point" After that, Ozpin transfered to a clumsy doofus, in the eyes of the girl. Walking down a clogged street with ease, her mother had given fair warning about how dangerous and conniving the youth of downtown Vale were, her family were only staying temporarily so that she and her sisters could participate in the "Shin Rotou". Her opinion on Vale was full of positivity, a homely place where the people cared about values rather that materialistic possession.

Maybe she could finally become a Good Witch like her mother said she could...

_Everybody should know who the girl is by know!_

This idea sort of just came to me. A young sixteen year old dealing with the exotic immigrants that a certain test attracts, along with him having anterior motives. Because drama is an unpredictable monster who stalks my bed, read and review please!

_Check out my other Rwby fics!_


End file.
